


Reunion

by adiyoffisendgame (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/adiyoffisendgame
Summary: Penny and Kady meet again for the first time since Brakebills South.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Here's the thing, I need Kady and Penny to be reunited and okay again like ASAP. So, here ya go... This is how I think/hope it might go down.

They stared at each other, not sure of what to say. It had been so long since they’d last seen each other…

“Look, I know you probably hate me–” Kady began.

“I don't hate you. I could never...” He stopped himself. Then, continued, “I just– I need to know _why_.”

He didn't have to say anything else. She knew exactly what he was referring to. Why she'd left him behind in Brakebills South.

She was speechless for a minute.

“I mean, what the hell happened, Kady?” he went on, anguished. “We were fine, then I turn my back for five minutes and you were gone.”

Part of him feared that she’d just been using him again. It made his heart sick.

Kady steeled herself, and told him.

“When I got back to my room, Mayakovsky was there, waiting for me. He knew everything,” she explained. Unsure if Penny would believe or not, given all her previous lies, she decided, “Just... look.”

She closed her eyes and let her mental wards down, letting him in.

He saw everything. Mayakovsky telling her about her mother’s death, about Brakebills and the punishment they would have applied on her, about _him_.

When Penny opened his eyes again, he was speechless.

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

Kady crumbled.

“I didn't want to leave you,” she sobbed, holding on to him. “I couldn’t see another way.”

Penny was stunned. He could only hold her as she sobbed in his arms.

She _hadn’t_ used him or betrayed him, after all. In fact, part of the reason why she’d left had been to save him. Penny felt part of his heart heal and break all over again at her pain.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” he tried to comfort her. “You’re okay.”

She slowly pulled away from the hug.

“I can’t go back to Brakebills.”

“I know.” He didn’t even want to image the punishment they would inflict on her. “We’ll figure something out.”

Kady’s face twisted in a painful expression.

“I'm not good for you, Penny,” she said. “Mayakovsky said–”

“I don’t care what Mayakovsky said!”

Penny knew exactly what Mayakovsky had said. That if she stayed with him, she would be a distraction. A distraction he couldn’t afford. He needed to focus on his training as a traveler, or things could end very badly for him. But if being with her killed him in the end, he would still do it. It would’ve been worth it.

“I don’t care, Kady,” he reiterated.

She stared at him. “I don’t know what to say.”

He tucked one of her dark curls behind her ear.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Kady walked back into his arms. Penny rubbed her back soothingly.

“Come on,” he said after a minute. “Let’s grab something to eat. I’m starving.”

She leaned back to look at him.

“You never did steal me that sandwich.”

Penny laughed softly, making her grin. He put an arm around Kady’s shoulders and guided her away. Even as they walked, they didn’t let go of one another. It made walking a little tricky, but _fuck it_! They weren’t going to leave each other’s arms anytime soon.

There were no more lies between them, no more secrets.

And Penny and Kady knew that, whatever happened, they would be okay.


End file.
